


Code: Red

by Octomerlin



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: M/M, mentions of date rape drugs as well though nothing happens, there is mentions of emotional abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-05-19 07:27:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19352278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Octomerlin/pseuds/Octomerlin
Summary: Regis convinces Cor to go on a date after finally starting to recover from an emotionally abusive relationship. Too bad his date turns out horribly wrong and he sends the code word Regis and Clarus came up with in case Cor ever needed their help again. Well, tonight he does, and both are tied up. They do the next best thing and tell Titus Drautos to go and pick up him up. Too bad for Cor, this is the one-time Drautos won't just let things go.





	1. Red

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KayMika](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KayMika/gifts).



> So a certain someone in the Draucor server suggested the plot and I ended up feeling rather inspired by it so I started writing this. Yes, Cor seems a little OOC but he'll be more himself as he gets a better handle on things. So bare with me. This probably won't be too long, a few chapters at best. But this is what happens when people give away fics, even though I have enough on my own list XD 
> 
> Anyway, enjoy. There was some editing, but honestly not too much so forgive me for any mistakes.

_ [Dandy Lion] to [Royal Asshole] _

_ ‘Red’ _

The text message was all Regis needed to take a small recess from the late council meeting and motion for Clarus. Both were rather bored of the meeting anyway, doing nothing but going round and round in hopes of trying to reach some sort of agreement to settle the new batch of refugees they received earlier that day. Mini Galahd, as the residents of the space Regis gave to those who sought refuge from the wars, liked to call the space, was slowly growing. Perhaps a little too much for the tastes of the Lucians around the area. Regis didn’t mind in the least. He liked visiting the bustling streets when he could. They were filled with music and street vendors. The alcohol wasn’t exactly what he would call good, but it beat some of the things he had to drink during the political functions he had to attend. With the message from Cor, well, it seemed to determine what to do with Mini Galahd would wait. Another night wouldn’t hurt, and it gave him more time to find evidence to counter some of the issues the council brought up. 

His shield clearly confused said nothing when Regis called for a short recess, not until they were the only two in the meeting hall. 

“What’s wrong?”

Regis said nothing to Clarus in case of prying ears, but rather showed him the text message. It took only a moment before their eyes met and they knew what had to be done.

Clarus couldn’t go because the council would see it as a weakness, leaving his king to fend for himself. Even if the last attack on Regis had been months ago, and the glaives had neutralized the threat within moments. Not to mention, the event had been held outside instead of in the safety of his war council. If anything, Regis was more likely to die from boredom than to die from attack here. Of course his safety was the reason Regis couldn’t run the aid of their friend either. But someone had to go and pick Cor up. There was only one other person they trusted to keep his mouth shut and do exactly what they asked of him. Regis flipped through his contacts, pressing the call button when he came upon the name Captain Drautos. 

“Drautos, I’m going to send you the name and address of a place. Cor is there. I need you to pick him up. It’s important.” Regis was thankful his commander of the glaives was quick to answer his phone, but even quicker to grunt in confirmation before hanging up. “We’ll need to end this damned meeting before he gets here.” 

Clarus nodded already heading to the door so he could gather the weary councilmen to start again. Of course neither of their heads were really in the meeting, but who cared. Cor was more important to either of them and being there for him was something they would never hesitate to do. After years of friendship, it only seemed right and fair, not that the world cared what was fair anymore. If it had, neither of them would have had to create the code word ‘red’ in the first place. Neither would admit their protectiveness over Cor was in part due to their guilty conscious for having not seen the signs earlier last year. They would make things right just as they had made things right again when they learned the truth of Cor’s relationship with his past ex. 

_ [ Royal Asshole] to [Dandy Lion] _

_ ‘Drautos is on his way. Sit tight.’ _

—

Cor had never been so glad for his phone to ping and interrupt the guy sitting across from him at the restaurant. He excused himself for a moment to read the message. His shoulders dipped a little, gratitude relaxing his body. Even if Regis and Clarus told him over and over again that if anything felt wrong all he had to do was text, Cor still felt the inevitable dread that perhaps neither of his friends would see it. But they had and they were sending the next best thing to him. 

Cor knew politics came first. Not that he cared much for it. Honestly, he’d rather be able to swing his sword at something tangible than fight whatever game, politics loved to play. It was why he never took the position of Head of the Crownsguard, leaving that to Clarus. He rather liked being just The Marshal. It was still a title, but one that really didn’t mean anything other than some fancy name to go by. But sometimes, not even the name The Marshal, or Cor the Immortal, was enough to scare someone. 

Drautos didn’t know the meaning of the code, but he was menacing at the best of times, probably more so than Cor and that was saying something. Both seemed to display perpetual scowls, but Cor could break the frown lines and crack a snide comment or give a half assed smile every once in a while if he wanted to. Drautos on the other hand, Cor wasn’t even sure the man had smiled since he took office. Maybe once, when he announced the glaive ready for combat and they passed their first mission with a massacre of the enemy thanks to his training. A mother coeurl watching over her kittens wreck havoc on the battlefield, only to come back mostly unscathed and gloating about the number they killed. 

More importantly though, Drautos wouldn’t ask questions. A true soldier through and through. If Regis and Clarus couldn’t come, he could breathe easier knowing Drautos was coming. 

“You going to stare at your phone all night? Am I boring you?”

Cor cleared his throat, his usual deadpan expression twitched as his nervousness settled throughout his body like shots of adrenaline. He wished he could have said instinct told him otherwise to stay clear of this guy, but no. The lady sitting not even five feet away had to warn him. 

His date, a few years younger, but he seemed to have his head on his shoulders when they first started talking. Mostly about military things, the gym, and perhaps a bit more personal subjects like types of books and foods. There were no signs of anything wrong in their conversations, online or on the phone. It was why Regis and Clarus set tonight up for Cor. They were going to feel guilty, and Cor in turn felt even worse as he sat there, trying desperately not to throw up or worse give way to the panic attack that was slowly starting to ebb its way to the edges of his consciousness. That was the last thing he needed happen, to black out, all because he couldn’t handle one person. If this happened to anyone else, things would have been fine. There would have been no hesitation in threatening the man and exposing him for what he was, but the fact it was happening to  _ him.  _ Well, that made all the difference.

Apparently when he left to go to the bathroom to give himself a pep talk at the beginning of their date, his so called date slipped something into his drink. 

The minute he tried to drink the glass of wine, the lady bumped into his chair, sending wine spilling all over. She was kind enough to help him clean it, warning him of what could have possibly been in the drink. Cor could only shudder and try to will the panic down. She even offered to let him stay with them, wholly unaware it seemed of who Cor was, or perhaps she just didn’t care. But sitting with another stranger, even ones who wanted to help didn’t sit well with him.

No.

He needed an out and there he was, striding into the cafe. Not even fifteen minutes of having sent the text to Regis, there stood Drautos Drautos fully clothed in his Commander outfit and a scowl that read he was woken up by Regis calling him to pick up Cor. He’d apologize later for the lack of sleep, or maybe just get him a coffee. The restaurant bustling despite the underhanded shit happening on Cor’s date, stilled at the sight of Drautos. 

“His majesty needs to speak with you,” Drautos said, not even looking at anyone but Cor. Who stood, perhaps a little too fast for the usual languid Cor the Immortal, banging his knee slightly against the table.

“Excuse me,” Cor mumbled, quickly walking past Drautos, careful not to touch him before he fell apart. He didn’t care if he was rude, or if Drautos stood there perhaps a little too long, stunned at the sudden exit. 

Cor didn’t feel safe. Not until he was in the passenger seat of the Regalia — how the hell Drautos even had the car was beyond him — and Drautos sat in the driver's seat before the doors automatically locked. 

“Here. You left this.” Drautos handed Cor the same coat he had taken off at the beginning of the date and settled against the chair. The beginning of what should have been a nice night, now reminding him just how horrible it could have gone if Drautos hadn’t come. “Text his majesty, to let him know I picked you up.” 

Cor did just that, albeit his hands shook slightly. 

_ [Dandy Lion] to [Royal Asshole] _

_ ‘Drautos came. We’re heading back.’ _

He stuffed the phone into a pocket on the jacket he didn’t want to put on. Afraid it would smell like whatever cologne his date wore from the awkward half hug they had given each other upon first meeting. Instead, he focused on the tropical smell that seemed to fluctuate as Drautos drove. Oh, an air freshener labeled ‘tropical sunset’ was jammed into one of the air vents. It didn’t exactly fit Drautos, but then the car didn’t belong to him, so perhaps it was Regis or Noctis, who put that thing in. Underneath the tropical fruit, there was something spiced, almost cutting through the fruits yet not overpowering. 

That scent, Cor knew, it belonged to Drautos. He had been around the guy for years, there was no way he could miss the cologne the commander wore, or the way his eyes shone proud of his ducking like glaives when he thought no one was looking. It was one of the reasons why he liked the guy. No bullshit, just hard work and Drautos knew how to run a tight crew.

The other reason he liked Drautos, the guy never asked questions. Even now, when Cor knew he was stealing glances, he said nothing.  

Fists dug into the fabric of the jacket, keeping his hands steady with something to do, but also to ground him. It was then he realized there was no music playing either. Drautos must have turned it off, to give Cor the silence, but that was the last thing he needed — wanted even. Thoughts were louder than the silence, deafening. But it was fine. They were almost there. 

A buzzing filled his ears, so he closed his eyes. He wanted to shut out the world for once, but inside was just as loud and intrusive as the outside today. So, he focused on his breathing, counting the steady and unsteady breaths as they came. In for three and out for five. In for another two and out for three. Shit. 

“We’re here.” Drautos said, startling Cor into a jump. 

Cor saw the raised eyebrow, but chose to quickly unbuckle and open the door. He hesitated, briefly as he stood half out of the car before turning back to Drautos.

“Thanks.” 

And with that, Cor left a bewildered Drautos in the Regalia to find Clarus waiting for him at the top of the steps. Relief filled his chest as the other wrapped him up in his cloak and led him inside, neither looking back at the commander. 

—

Regis opened the door to his office, quickly ushering Cor and Clarus to come in. Cor ever grateful to have them as friends, just about broke seeing the steeping tea and the blankets on the couch Regis had in his office for the occasional nap. No one would bother them here, and there would be no chance of photographers either. The Crownsguard would make sure of that. 

He tried to relax as the cloak around him was replaced by a plush blanket and he was guided to sit on the couch. The jacket he clutched in his hands was gently pried away and a mug of steaming tea was presented to him. He didn’t ask to have his phone, not wanting to see the damned app that started this whole mess in the first place. Mostly though, he was afraid the guy would try and text or call him. And at the moment, Cor didn’t know if he could handle it. 

Sinking further into the blankets, Cor wished at that moment he could hide. If anyone saw him like this, his reputation would be ruined. He was Cor the Immortal, not some broken down man because of an abusive relationship that ended almost a full year ago. But everyone had their breaking point. He supposed, he had found his.

The panic he tried to stave off gave way to tears. He didn’t see Regis or Clarus glance at each other, frowns pulling at their lips before they were on either side of him. Neither minded as Cor hid in the crock of Regis’s neck. His body wracked with sobs as Clarus rubbed soothing circles and Regis muttered apologies.

At some point, Cor was aware Clarus was texting someone. It could only be his kids. 

“Clarus…go home,” Cor croaked out after the tears dried.

“Not a chance, Cor. My kids are grown, and they know to call Jared or myself if there is an emergency. I just told them I would be staying here tonight. Gladiolus will drop off some clothes for me in the morning.” Clarus’s smile was tired, another thing to add to the list of things Cor felt guilty about at the moment. 

“Stop thinking too much.” Regis flicked him on the forehead. “You know as much as I that you shouldn’t feel guilty or blame yourself for any of this.”

Cor opened his mouth to rebuttal, but closed it, knowing Regis was right. It was exactly as his therapist had said. He had to break the habit of how he thought of himself and others. He wasn’t a burden. They cared for him enough to help him last year and they were still here now. He trusted them and could trust their words.  

The tea stayed clutched in his hands, having long gone cold. Clarus carefully took it out of his hands the moment Cor started dosing. Bone deep exhaustion hit after the numb feeling had given way. He was safe and he could trust them. It was only with both still very much pressed close to him that he finally ended up falling asleep. 


	2. Grey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cor is trying to deal with Drautos and the many what-ifs scenarios he plays in his head.

Three days was all it took for Cor to finally get tired enough to tell Clarus and Regis to back off. The two were insufferable with their constant worried glances. Their eyes burrowing into his very soul as if they were just waiting for him to break. Yes, he was cracked in places and missing parts in others, but he was still there. No one had managed to break him completely. The Blademaster couldn’t break him when he was just a kid too eager to prove his worth and neither had his ex last year, at least not completely. He would overcome this too, but not with Regis and Clarus smothering him with their well-meaning care. 

“Regis, I really need to get back to my office. I have a job to do,” Cor said. 

He waited until Regis was alone. If both, Clarus and Regis, were there he would never be able to whittle down their resolve in helping him the way they were. All he wanted was space. He needed to think, to process it all so that the next time -- there wouldn’t be a next time -- he would act instead of freezing. Cor was done playing the victim and wanted his life back. Sadly, it was easier thought than done. 

“Are you sure?” Regis asked, sitting at his desk. He looked up, above the small spectacles that adorned his face. A year ago, Regis didn’t need them to read the reports, but Cor supposed they were all getting older. 

“Yes. I’ve been gone for three days and I’m running out of spare clothing. Clarus probably wants to see his kids just as much as you want to see his highness. So, yeah. I want to go back to my office. I’ll be fine.” 

He meant it. Everything would be fine with time. 

“Alright, just text if you need anything. Will you be going back to your apartment tonight?” Regis asked, taking off his glasses to clean them. Cor knew the action for what it was. A distraction, a ploy, to keep his hands busy to give himself a moment to think. 

“I plan to. As I said, I’m almost out of clothes to change into here and I’m sure the plants need some water.” 

Cor shrugged, knowing full well Monica probably went over to his apartment to water them at least once since the fiasco began. She was good like that, silent in her care, but he was sure he’d find her subtle reassurances that he could take his time in recovering all over. He didn’t mind. Not really. It was nice to know that people cared about him. 

“Since when do you keep plants, Cor?” Regis smirked, glad to see Cor returning slowly to himself. 

“Since Monica got me one late last year.”

The plant was supposed to help him. Give him something to focus on when his thoughts were too intrusive. It also gave him a reason to get out of bed when the days were just that tough. He didn’t have to water it every day, but he had kept a schedule thanks to the little green thing. Since the first invasion of the plant, he added a few more plants to his collection and if he needed to head out of Insomnia for whatever reason Monica volunteered to water them. 

“Ah, I see. Well, you have our numbers if you should need us. And Cor, I mean it. Call if it’s too much.” 

Regis knew better than to use his royal standings with Cor to do anything without being resented. He had tried last time when Cor had only just gotten away from his ex, and Cor lashed out the minute Regis demanded answers about why Cor kept quiet about the abuse. They knew better now and how to deal with all of this, whatever  _ this  _ was. 

“I promise. Thank you…..Regis. Really.” 

Regis stood, coming around his desk to hug Cor. It was bone crushing, but Cor didn’t mind. He might be Cor, the Immortal, Leonis, Marshal in the Crownsguard and relying on others so heavily just wasn’t in his programming. But he was certain about one thing. The silent promise of protection coming from those arms washed over him, settling his racing heart. If he needed Regis or Clarus, they would be there for him. Actually knowing instead of just being told, it made walking out of the office a little easier. 

\--

His office door stood open. Monica? No, the figure standing in his doorway was not the slight figure of Moncia’s silhouette. 

“Captain?” Cor crossed his arms as he stood in the doorway. 

“Ah, Marshal. I’ve been meaning to catch you in the last few days. I had a few questions about the joint training we’re doing next-- Is everything alright? You seem a little pale?” 

Only Drautos would say whatever was on his mind, not sparing Cor. It was a little refreshing after staying near Clarus and Regis for the last few days. Monica wouldn’t ask any questions either, just be there as a silent rock for him. Drautos, on the other hand, treated him like he would any of his own Glaives it seemed. 

“.....I’ve been busy. I’m fine.” Cor had trouble looking him in the eyes. After Drautos picked him up the other night, how was he supposed to face the man? 

“Let’s take a walk then. Some fresh air would do you some good.” Drautos motioned for Cor to follow, clearly not taking no for an answer. 

What could Cor do, except to shrug and do as he was told? After all, they were supposed to be an example to the kingsglaive and crownsguard for cooperating together. But Drautos made it out to be all for his well being. The thought of fresh air and putting off looking at paperwork appealed to Cor. Not that he was going to tell anyone that he loathed paperwork just as much as the rest of them. He needed to set a good example for that too after all. Besides, it was just a walk. 

An onslaught of noise echoed throughout the courtyard Drautos took them too. Where exactly he was taking Cor was still unclear, but Cor stuck close to the captain, jumping slightly when Noctis and his retinue walked past. Gladio laughed boisterously at something his Highness said. By Ignis’s expression, Cor gathered it meant something didn’t go the way the advisor had hoped. 

“Careful Marshal, wouldn’t want people to know you can actually smile,” Drautos said with a smirk playing on his own lips before glancing at the three completely unaware of their presence. Had he not seem the jump? Or was Drautos choosing to ignore that fact? “Those three, they’re good for each other.” 

“At least I know how to relax enough to smile.” Cor shook his head. “They are. I hope that we can continue to protect them so they might always have the opportunity to be there for each other.” 

“Marshal?” 

“Nothing. Just musing out loud.” Cor sighed. The crystal and the prophecy Regis knew about his son, was something he did not want to tack on to his list of shit to deal with today. Drautos only hummed as he motioned for Cor to follow him again. 

As they walked, the cacophony of sounds slowly faded and then it was just the sound of the leaves rustling through the wind and the birds chirping in the trees. Drautos brought Cor to the gardens. Those very same gardens planted by the late queen to remind everyone to take a break every once in a while. While it was still in the center of the citadel, the architects used special materials to make sure the walls inside the garden damped sound. At first, people thought it was just a waste of money, but now, well Cor was thankful for it.  

Drautos brought him over to be a bench, where he sat down. He patted the seat next to him. Cor shrugged. Neither spoke as the sun beat down on them, soaking their skin in warmth that penetrated even lingering cold and numbing feeling from the anxiety he felt earlier as he tried to relax with Drautos next to him. 

He was fine walking with the man, but this setting and the way Drautos noticed how pale he was, Cor couldn’t help but feel his heart race a little. Why was Drautos being so attentive? He wasn’t one of the man’s glaives to be kept a close eye on. This wasn’t a date either, just someone concerned. There was nothing between them that wasn’t anything but professional. 

“So, want to talk about what happened earlier with the jumping?” Drautos asked, not looking at Cor.

Drautos leaned back against the bench, arms hitched on the top bar, as he stretched his legs. Perhaps Cor wasn’t the only one who needed to relax and get out. But the question did anything but put Cor at ease. Drautos had no clue what happened last year, and that’s the way Cor wanted to keep it. Not everybody needed to know his personal life. 

“Do you talk about your quirks?” Cor threw back. A complete lie, but it would have to do.

“Fair…” Drautos said. He closed his eyes, tilting his head back a little.

The two lapsed into silence again. Cor a nervous ball of energy, bouncing his knee, running his hand on his thigh every once in a while. It wasn’t until he heard the light snores that Cor whipped his head toward Drautos. The man had fallen bloody asleep. 

“....And I thought I was the one who needed fresh air, huh?” Cor snorted. 

He relaxed, shoulders lowering from the tension he hadn’t even known was there at first. Now though, he slowly breathed in and out, focusing on each muscle to try and relax. If Drautos felt comfortable enough around him, Cor wanted to try and do the same. They were fighting on the same side after all.

\--

“...I fell asleep.” Drautos cleared his throat after he woke himself up with a jerk. Cor jumped a little at the sudden movement, but relaxed as Drautos shifted to sit up a little more and rub the sleep out of his eyes. 

“You did. Guess I wasn’t the only one who needed some peace.” Cor quipped.

“Hmm...naps are good, or so I’m told.” Drautos stretched his arms for a moment, eyes still half asleep it seemed as he looked at Cor. 

“By who? The Glaive? They just want you to become an old man so you stop driving them so hard in training.” Cor snorted. 

The glaive took care of their captain more often than not. He had seen them bring Drautos food on more than one occasion. The man trained them well. 

“I assure you, I work them only as hard as I need to. How else do you think we can keep those Niffs at bay?” Drautos shrugged, but eyes stayed trained on Cor. “You seem a little better.” 

“Hmm?” 

“You don’t seem as pale.” 

Cor looked away. “I suppose instead of a nap, I just needed the quiet.” 

Drautos hummed. 

Why? Why did it have to be Drautos who calmed him just as easily as Regis and Clarus could console him? Giving someone else any sort of power of him, it terrified Cor to no end. Not that Drautos seemed to know he had that power. If he knew, what would Drautos do? Use it against him? No, Cor knew better. Drautos would never--

Cor froze, seeing the sudden hand on the edge of his vision. He jumped, quickly moving away from the hand until he stood up. Eyes wide as he stared at Drautos. Without meaning to, he held his breath until the need for air was too great. His lungs burned, but the minute he tried to breathe his chest hurt. He stood there half poised, his hand on his katana ready to defend himself. This time he would defend himself. 

“Marshal?” Drautos said, his hand still poised before Cor had gotten up so quickly. 

“.....”

“Cor, you had a leaf in your hair.” Drautos pointed out, pointing to his own head where the leaf would be located. 

But Cor didn’t move. 

His breaths were short and tight as he tried to keep the complete panic at bay. This was Drautos. Cor closed his eyes trying to counter the fear that gripped him. He had his katana, he wasn’t helpless and Drautos was a friend. Or at least as much as he could think of someone he worked with being a friend. Clarus and Regis didn’t count as work-related friends, they were more than just friends at this point. They were family and he would do anything to protect them. 

"I….should head back." Cor tried to stand straight, hoping that Drautos would just leave it alone.

"Cor…."

Drautos reached out to try and stop him, but he stopped. Cor knew it must have been the look on his face. He could see it in the way Drautos's eyes flashed the hurt and concern before it shifted and changed to what Cor didn't want to see from those gray eyes. 

Pity.

Cor turned briskly and strode away. He didn't hear Drautos call him again. He worried Drautos knew. There was only so much he could hide before someone would figure it out. Monica had. It didn't take her long and he doubted with Drautos's sharp eyes he would be kept in the dark. What would he think? The marshal of all people in an abusive relationship for months before finally being able to get away and yet still be fucked up from the encounter? How long before Drautos told everyone else, or though Cor unfit for his job in helping train both glaive and guard? But him knowing--

"Cor?"

A moment. It took a single moment, for Cor to realise his feet were taking him to the one refuge he knew, Regis’s office. Just how useless was he? He couldn’t even handle something like Drautos reaching out to touch him that he had to go running to Regis again?

"-- Clarus?" Cor stood there in the hall, Clarus with a few council members.

"Excuse me. I must speak with the Marshall about security." Clarus quickly dismissed the others and glanced behind Cor before sweeping him into the elevator he came from and punched the number for his office. "What did he do? If Drautos hurt you--"

"He didn't."

Cor leaned against the corner of the elevator, arms crossed. Drautos was would never. Anger bubbled below the surface, and not just at Clarus’s assumptions, but also toward the coils of whatever grip his ex still had on him. This needed to stop, to end. He needed to get better.

"He tried to get a leaf out of my hair and I didn't expect him to. So I freaked out…...again."

Clarus sighed. Cor knew he was a burden A disappointment to Clarus and Regis. It was almost a year. He should have been over all of this, but he wasn't.

"Clarus, I'm--"

"No, don't apologize. I'm just glad I was running late. You can hide in my office for now. I'll have to go back to Regis. But I'll lock the door so no one else can get in." Clarus smiled at Cor, but he could tell this was inconvenient. Cor almost felt the need to go back outside the walls of Insomnia and just end his embarrassment now. There he wouldn’t need to think about the potential dangers of another person, he would be too busy surviving, but neither Regis nor Clarus would approve of anything like that. Not while he was distracted and paranoid. The shelter of Clarus’s office would have to do.

"....Thanks." How was he going to face Drautos now?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I apologise it took so long to get this chapter out. Honestly, it was mostly finished for like a week and a half before I finally wrote the last bit. I'm not very confident in my writing, and I know most people aren't so that's nothing new. But, I tend to want things to be perfect and I'm always editing things multiple times and thinking later on that it should have gone this way instead because that would have been better and so forth. I'm struggling with writing longer pieces because I'm constantly trying to be perfect, and when I finally just kinda let it go, I actually could finish this chapter. It's not where I wanted it to be, but it's also not a bad chapter. So I'm just going to finally post it and let it go, and move on.
> 
> On, another note. I did change Cor thinking of Drautos as Titus, only because I couldn't necessarily get over type Titus. I kept wanting to type Drautos. Since they're not close yet, I figured that wouldn't be too bad of a choice. So the first chapter is also edited to fit that change. Sorry about that. Anyway, the next chapter will hopefully be written soon, but might be put on the backburner until I get the drawings for CorNyx week finished. The next chapter will be about Cor telling Drautos a little about what happened and how to go about helping him recover.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cor leaves for a while and comes back realising that he can't run forever.

Cor knew he was running away, and so did Clarus and Regis, but they let him go anyway. Being in the Citadel, always under their watchful eyes and the fear of meeting Drautos too soon ate away at him. He needed time to get his head on right. His therapist, which Cor followed most instructions given without fail, was reluctant to hear Cor was being sent on a mission. No one really thought Cor was ready for that, but the marshal insisted. Insomnia was stifling with close bodies. Heavy with the cacophony of sounds and smells bombarding him every time he tried to leave his office to go home. What he needed was something else to focus on for a bit before he was able to clear his head.

Yet, no one expected him to take two months to do exactly that.

“Cor, if you don’t get your ass back home, I will send Clarus to come and find you. Would you like to be responsible for my death if Clarus is gone?” Regis was livid. With good reason, Cor surmised.

“I’m already on my way back. I’ll be there in a few hours, Regis.”

Cor ended the call unceremoniously, stuffing the phone back into his pocket.

Honestly, if Regis hadn’t called him five times in a row, Cor would have just left his phone well enough alone. Warmth radiated from his leg, reminding him that he should probably continue on if he really was going to make in the next few hours. The poor thing had been abused while he had been out and about, but the bike was like what the Regalia meant to Cor and the others when they travelled together. Though the bike was for him alone. A freedom he never thought he’d enjoy so thoroughly until maybe now.

It was time he went back anyway. After two months, he felt more like himself. Sure the hunters knew his name and who he was, but outside the wall, only results mattered. If you went on a hunt, it didn’t matter what your rank was. It was why Cor liked to go beyond the wall every once in a while. to remind himself that he was worthy of his title as marshal and to prove to himself he wasn’t as weak as he was thought to be.

Regis and Clarus could pretend that Cor belonged with them at the citadel, but Cor was still just a regular guy, immortal title or not. There was no fancy bloodline to hold him into a position like King or Shield. The title of Immortal and Marshal had come from hard work and his own triumphs. Just like his status among the hunters now. What people thought of him, he couldn’t control, but he’d be damned if he let someone jeopardize their hunts. That same energy he now applied to his own self-worth. Not everything was fixed, he still had shit to deal with, but at least he didn’t jump at every sound. He could sleep on his own without making to nightmares, and most importantly, he could face them again.

_‘What do you mean not to touch you? Marshal, if you don’t get closer, you’ll freeze. Whatever you’re thinking get it out of your head. This is about survival not whatever baggage you got. Your choice, either freeze or get over here.’_

None of the hunters were soft or doted on him. They were harsh, honest, and good people. They didn’t need Cor to tell them something fucked him up, but they wouldn’t put up with him either. If he didn’t listen to sound advice, well it was his own fault, not theirs. But when he did falter, they were there to coax him back up. Just not in the same way Regis or Clarus would have with gentle touches and nights spent cuddled together. Cor would be forever grateful, but it wasn’t what he needed.

Cor drove the quiet road toward Insomnia, having already gone through one checkpoint. With only one more to go, he knew Regis was already alerted. The Marshal was back. He could see the headlines in the news and people suddenly wishing they had finished whatever it is they needed before he’d come back, not that Cor ever gave a crap about all that shit. Sure he did reports and did whatever Monica needed help with, but honestly, he’d rather leave all to Clarus instead. The guy knew what he was doing more than Cor most days.

Still, the long drive left him room to think. Even if thinking was all he seemed to be doing lately. It was distracting, listening to his own thoughts, sometimes going around in circles even if there were things he needed to do. But with the wind cutting through him easily, almost as if they were the very blades from the Blademaster, Cor felt relieved to go home.

 

* * *

 

“Marshal.”

Cor pursed his lips a little. He stood at the base of the steps to the throne. Having come back so early in the morning, he honestly didn’t expect a lot of people to be awake, but there was Regis, sitting on the throne, frowning. The last time Cor saw him frown like that was because Clarus rejected his proposal to declare official napping hours. Despite what some might think of their King, naps were something the prince and him shared even if the whole kingdom didn’t know. Hearing Regis state his title instead of his name though was never a good sign.

“Yes, your majesty?”

“You’ve been gone for two months.”

Right. Maybe he should have called more often. Or at least texted? Shit. He bit the inside of his cheek. Was there a way out of this? Seeing the glare from Clarus, obviously he would be hearing this lecture twice.

“Yes. I needed--”

“You could have told us! When we didn’t hear from you for two weeks solid, we thought the worst. Drautos almost deployed the glaives to go and find you.” Clarus huffed, folding his arms. Cor was not going to get out of this one.

“Why would he--?”

None of them had spoken about Drautos since the day Cor ran from him. Neither asked what happened, but Cor was under the impression they had spoken with the captain, since Drautos sent a glaive whenever there was something he needed to discuss. Usually it was Nyx, but he had sent Crowe the last time before Cor left. She had been a little too perceptive for her own, remarking on the sudden arrangement Drautos implemented without even talking to Cor about it first.

He supposed he owed the man an explanation. If Cor was truly going to move on, maybe it was best to tell those he trusted. And stay off those damned dating sites. He’d find his own romantic partner without the whole hassel of a dating app or he’d live alone the rest of his life. Whatever came first, Cor supposed. Besides, he had more important things to worry about aside from dating. Like the Crownsguard and how lax they seemed to be. Catching one of them yawning with a side glance.

“He was worried. Like the rest of us. We know you like to leave Insomnia and do what you can beyond the wall, but Cor this was reckless.” Regis sighed before mustering up the energy to stand.

Had he always favoured just one leg? Cor couldn’t remember.

“My phone died and the hunt took longer than we had anticipated. I did call after my phone charged sufficiently.”

Cor half shrugged, not bothering to look at either of them. Why could they so easily scold him now, when before when he probably needed it, they had been nothing but gentle. If there was no way out of the lecture, he would just have to listen to it.

“I’m just glad you’re home in one piece, Cor.”

Looking up, he saw Regis only a few steps away from him. For someone who leaned a little too precariously to one side, the old man had certainly moved fast. Or maybe Cor was just stuck in his head again. Being here in Insomnia seemed to do that to him. Not that he would leave and never come back. Insomnia was his home. He belonged here, even if he needed a break every now and then. Even if he felt a little suffocated by the buildings and the traffic he had already encountered in the start of morning traffic. It would just take some getting used to again after two months of open skies and the limited interaction with other people who weren’t hunters. 

“It's ... good to be back.” Cor smirked. Screw the fears that bit and snarled at the edge of his conscious. He was in control now. 

“You look better.” Clarus pointed out, having come down the steps to join Regis. 

“I feel better. More like myself.” Cor glanced down at his hand resting on the hilt of his katana. It took him almost a year and a half to feel like himself again, and he was determined to never let anyone hold that kind of power over him again.

“Found yourself out there?” Clarus asked, raising an eyebrow as Regis pouted a bit. 

“Yeah, I think I did. Who knew taking on hunts would do that.” Cor shrugged, looking back at his king and shield. 

“I don’t think it was just the hunts,” Regis pointed out as he crossed his arms. Cor snorted, but said nothing. “You should talk with Drautos.” 

Cor shifted his weight and bit the inside of his cheek. He knew he still had to talk with Drautos, but could he explain himself properly? 

“I will.” 

“He’s worried his actions were what drove you to run off. I didn’t know you two were so close.”

“We’re not?” Cor rubbed the back of his neck wondering why the hell Drautos was so worried about him. “I’ll talk to him after I get some coffee and something to eat. It’s been a long night.”

He ignored the dubious looks Clarus and Regis gave him at his words. Drautos and him weren’t close. Not really. Right?

 

* * *

 

 Cor didn’t knock on Drautos’ office door until after a much needed shower and a short power nap on the couch in his office. Monica had kept his plants watered and there was even a new one sitting on his desk with a note. A pilea glauca sat on his desk, not that he should have known the name of the plant, but when he had five other ivy plants and various succulents at home, it was hard to not know how to care for each of them individually without knowing their names.  

‘From the glaives.’ 

M

The glaives? Cor shrugged, not really knowing what to do about the plant. He supposed he could make a shelf for it at some point, but the edge of his desk would have to do for now. After crashing on the couch with his door shut and locked, Cor felt a little less tired, or maybe he felt that bone deep exhaustion from having been on the go for the past two months and only just now resting his body without the threat of something possibly hunting him through the wild let him relax. Havens were wonderful, but sometimes hunters had to brave the wilds between them during hunts. Risky, but to get the job done they did what they had to, much like the glaives from what Cor saw. 

He changed into a spare outfit he had the foresight to leave in his office, but the clothes were stiff and not sun-soaked like he had been used to. His boots and katana were the only things that remained from his time with the hunters and maybe the tan on his skin that marked his time in the sun.

So he knocked on the door.

“Come in.” The voice was thick and gruff even behind the door. Had he just gotten in? The sun had barely risen, but Cor thought to try his luck, to which he was rather lucky today it seemed. 

He pushed open the door. “Captain.” 

“Mashal?” Drautos stood suddenly from his desk, spilling a cup of -- was that coffee or tea? “Shit.” 

Cor couldn’t help it. He laughed, whole-heartedly and without reservation. When his laughter subsided, Drautos stood there glaring at him as he soaked up whatever he could with a few napkins. Cor grabbed the box of tissues sitting on Drautos’ desk and helped him. 

“I don’t see how this is funny, marshal,” Drautos grumbled as he accepted a few more tissues. 

Cor shrugged as Drautos huffed. Feeling a bit more empowered, Cor let himself feel. Laughter was good for the soul, or so he heard and maybe it had a spark of truth. Drautos was just as human as he was, falling asleep on a bench and spilling coffee. They had to be perfect in the eyes of others, but not around each other. 

The mess was cleaned up in moments. Cor sat rather relaxed in the chair set out for visitors or the glaive most likely. Honestly, he hoped none of them would bother them this early, it was part of the reason, Cor hoped he would find Drautos in his office.

“I’m glad to see you’re back after two months.” Drautos sat in his chair, lamenting his spilled coffee. His tone a little terse, but his eyes watched Cor’s every movement. 

Cor grimaced a little. “I deserve that. I shouldn’t have just up and gone for so long. But I won’t apologise for it.”

“Oh?” Drautos raised an eyebrow, lacing his hands together as he leaned forward to rest his chin on them. 

“Drautos, I’m not here for a lecture, and I won’t apologise for my actions either. You should know that.” 

Drautos hummed and silence lapsed between them. Cor fidgeted in his seat, but didn’t know where to start and the time was ticking away. The glaives would soon be reporting in and who knew when they would be interrupted. 

“His majesty, told me you were ready to send the glaive after me and that you felt it was your fault I left.” He finally said, unsure of himself for the first time since he grappled with the notion of coming home again. Cor shrugged, not really sure how to be subtle or lead into the conversation he wanted. People were not his thing and being straight forward was more his style anyway. 

“He speaks a great deal of things he probably shouldn’t. But yes, many of us here were worried.” Drautos kept his eyes on Cor as if he would suddenly sprout wings and fly off to gods knew where. Cor was pretty tired of running. 

“So you do think it was your fault.” 

“You did leave after our interaction.” Drautos pointed out. 

Cor nodded. He picked at his pants, even if there was hardly anything on them considering he had just put them on earlier. “Yes, but it wasn’t you alone for my reason to leave.” 

“Marshal, do you have a point to your visit?” 

He supposed he deserved that too. Cor sighed. Of course he had a point, otherwise why would he be here in the first place? But how did he tell his coworker about a traumatic past without essentially ruining the entirety of the day? 

You didn’t. 

“Drautos, do you remember last year when his majesty and shield were absent for a few days? They claimed his majesty was sick.”

Drautos nodded, eyes narrowing slightly. 

“He wasn’t the one sick. It was me. For a solid year I was with someone who…...didn’t exactly treat me right. The end was a mess and honestly, it still bothers me.” Cor focused on the nameplate on Darutos’ desk. Tracing the letters with his eyes, not wanting to see the expression on Drautos’ face. “Those two have been working with me for the past year to dig myself out of the hole I seemed to have dug myself into. You saw parts of that when you picked me up that night.” 

“That night?” 

Cor glanced up sheepishly, but new Drautos would have questions. He tried to steady himself for the reality of their conversation instead of the mock ones he had in his head. 

“At the restaurant you picked me up. I was supposed to be on a date with the guy, but ... someone warned me there was something in my drink and while it was different from my ex, I suddenly didn’t know what to do. His majesty sent you.” 

Drautos grunted picking up the phone on his desk, typing something out as Cor sat there unsure of where to lead the conversation next. Who or why Drautos felt the need to text suddenly left Cor feeling uneasy, but he let it go. He trusted Drautos. Had since the day he came to pick him up and didn’t ask questions about why until now. When the phone was set back down, he motioned for Cor to continue, to which the marshal shook his head a little. 

“So when you moved away from me in the gardens that was because of your ex?” 

Not trusting his voice, Cor nodded.

“Did they…..physically hurt you?” 

“N-No. It was mostly emotional abuse, but he...he used to get so _angry_ at just about anything I did. Slammed doors and you know…. The usual things that come with abusive relationships."

He didn’t want to remember those details. The way he worried the door would become unhinged, or maybe this was the time his ex would leave _him_ for good. Hindsight was nice most of the time, but even now, he wanted to cringe at himself for how little he stood up against the man he had once loved.  

"Then when someone reaches to touch you--"

Cor swallowed around the lump in his throat. "The fear."

Drautos quirked an eyebrow. 

"The fear that he would. That one day it would be enough for him to snap and do something other than throw words at my face and slam doors."

Dratuos sighed through his nose as he leaned back. Cor didn't look in his eyes, not wanting to see the pity.

"So what about now? After being gone for two months? Still weary?"

Cor smirked. "I'm better. If that's what you're asking. Being in the open space and dealing with it on my own terms helped. I'm not completely healed, but better." 

".....what can I do to help?"

Cor glanced up, rather surprised at the offer. They were coworkers and maybe friends even, but to go so far as to ask what he could do? 

"Be patient with me?" Cor shrugged. In return he would try not to run.

"So long as you tell me if I overstep I think that can be arranged," Drautos smiled, eyes gentle.

"Then how about I get a cup of coffee? One that won't spill on your desk."

Drautos grumbled.

"My treat. For the night you picked me up, and for the garden." Cor stood, waiting for Drautos who sighed and followed him.

Having Drautos behind him, a solid mass of not only muscles but radiating patience and a stillness Cor wished he had, was nice. If Drautos had questions later, he would answer them. The weight pressing on his chest for gods knew how long, lifted, feather light. Perhaps there was some truth in having a heart to heart with someone. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So there will only be one more chapter and then a small epilogue after this QwQ Thanks for reading and I hope you're enjoying it so far!


End file.
